Wake Up Call
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Stray rays of the early morning sun found their way onto her face as she shifted slightly. Maya lost her breath. Her girlfriend was absolutely stunning, even in slumber. How could she be real? Short one-shot.


Wake Up Call

A little something-or-another.

* * *

Eyes half-lidded, pupils dilated, Maya turned her head to the side to see her girlfriend's nearly-bare back.

It was early in the morning, as the sun was just starting to rise and the birds were just starting to chirp. The young St. Germain hadn't been sleeping well as of late, and woke early in the morning with her thoughts swimming with the girl she lay next to.

She turned onto her side, watching her beloved's body move from the rhythimic breathing of slumber. Maya reached out to touch her. Sometimes she couldn't believe that Emily was real, that their love was real.

Before her fingertips could reach Emily, however, the girl flipped in her sleep and was now facing Maya. Stray rays of the early morning sun found their way onto her face as she shifted slightly. Maya lost her breath. Her girlfriend was absolutely stunning, even in slumber.

How could she be real?

Maya watched her sleeping girlfriend, studying her features for the millionth time. Her forehead was smooth, free of the creases that appeared when she was upset or confused. Her eyelids quivered slightly; she was dreaming. Her lips, pretty and pink as always, were parted slightly like they always are when she slept. Maya watched her expansion and depression of her chest as she breathed, finding it oddly hypnotizing.

She reached out to brush a lock of Emily's hair that had fallen onto her face. Her fingers grazed soft skin, carassing the other girl's forehead gently as she tucked the hair behind her ear. Her hand traveled down Emily's dark brown hair next, then found its way on her shoulder and running slowly down her arm lightly.

Maya exhaled deeply, pulling her hand back and closing her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again, she found two familiar brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey," Maya whispers, moving closer to the sleepy swimmer. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry," she said, moving another out-of-place hair from Emily's face. Emily shook her head and smiled tiredly at her lover. Maya stroked the girl's forehead, "Go back to sleep Em," she said. Emily didn't respond, she just moved even closer to Maya, tangling their legs and sighing happily.

They stared at each other for a moments, well Maya stared at Emily, whose eyelids had slid shut again after a second. The shorter girl touched Emily's face again, tracing her cheekbone and jawline gently with her fingertips. Maya's eyes settled on the sleepy girl's lips, full and pink, and found herself moving towards them until she couldn't resist anymore.

The kiss was soft and sweet, just Maya brushing her lips gently against her sleeping girlfriend's for a moment, but when she pulled away, she heard a little whine come from Emily. She opened her eyes, "Why'd you stop?" Emily asked. "I didn't want to wake you up. I like watching you sleep... you're so peaceful, and not to mention beautiful." Maya said, smiling at the rousing girl as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well you did, and now I want you to kiss me again." Emily said, smiling back at her girlfriend. Maya leaned in to kiss her again and their lips met softly, moving against each other slowly.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before Maya pulled away from it. "What? Do I have morning breath?" Emily asked, covering her mouth with her hand and checking her breath. Maya giggled, "No, no. It's just... you're so perfect sometimes I wonder if you're even real," she admitted. Emily laughed, "I'm not perfect and you know that. But I am real, and I am yours, forever," she responded, placing her hand on Maya's cheek.

"I've been having nightmares,." Maya mumbled. "About?" "You disappear, or you leave me. And I- I just..." Emily cut her off. "Stop, okay? They're just dreams Maya, I'm not going anywhere." Emily leaned in to kiss Maya, and their lips met, the kiss full of promise and reassurance.

Maya melted into the other girl's touch, reveling in that soaring feeling she felt whenever they kissed.

Emily pulled away, slightly breathless, and wrapped her arms around Maya, pulling her body into her own. They layed there in a comfortable silence, and Maya felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as she layed in Emily's arms.

"Wait a minute, you watch me sleep?" Emily asked out of nowhere. Maya laughed and tucked her head into Emily's neck. "I love you," she said sleepily. Emily chuckled and kissed Maya's hair, knowing she was falling asleep, "I love you too, Maya."

* * *

I don't know what this is y'all


End file.
